


Troublemaker

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Here's another story of me. I wrote it some time ago, and just thought maybe I share it with you.I'm still working on a new chapter for Pregnant! too. Take a look if you want :)Greetings Cassidy
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Dutch Van Der Linde & Oc
Kudos: 2





	1. Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story of me. I wrote it some time ago, and just thought maybe I share it with you.
> 
> I'm still working on a new chapter for Pregnant! too. Take a look if you want :)
> 
> Greetings Cassidy

I walk down the camp to the dock. But suddenly I hear voices. I stop. It sounds like Hosea, Arthur and Dutch. 

,,We should throw Yumiko out. She just get us in more trouble." Hosea says angry. 

,,We should shoot her like we did by the rat Micah." Dutch growls. 

,,Yeah. She's not worth it. She didn't earn her keep, and she never will. Maybe she kill us all one day with her behavior." I hear Arthur say. 

It hurts. Tears start to fill my eyes. I can't. Yes I made many mistakes in the last time, but it wasn't on purpose. I go to my horse, and try to go hunting. I never hunted for the camp. It's only Arthur and Charles who go hunting. I say to Pearson that I go hunting a bit outside of camp near Valentine, that at least he knows where I am. But  
they are not interested in me. I could die and they would be Happy and not sad. 

I mount my big black Shire Horse Isaiah and ride away. Then after quiet a ride, I stop in the woods near Valentine. There I take my bow and dismount. 

,,Bliv ung her. (Stay here boy.)" I say to my horse. 

Then I make myself small, and start walking quietly. After a while I see a big buck. That would be enough to eat from for one week. I kill it with an arrow in the heart, and then I load it onto my horse, and tie it to the back of the saddle. Then I turn arround there i see Dutch. He wanted to speak, but suddenly we hear the growling of a cougar. Dutch looks to his left, and I to the right. There the cougar is already in the air, and flies towards Dutch, ready to kill him. For the first time in my life, I see Dutch in fear. 

I aim my bow fast, and shoot. It was hard, but I was able to hit him in the heart to. Short before Dutch he falls lifeless to the ground. Dutch stand there with his arms over his face, to protect himself at least a little bit. The Count behind him, snorts and stomps restless. 

,,You alright Mister Van Der Linde?" I ask shyly.

Yes the cougar was dead right away, and hit the ground, but from here I'm not sure if he still hit Dutch anyway. He let his arms sink down on either side of his body, stand straight again, and looks confused between me and the dead cougar on the ground.

,,Y-yes. Thank you." He stutters.

,,No need to thank me Mister Van Der Linde." I say shy.

Then I turn arround to my horse, and stow the bow.

,,You hunted that beast?" He says.

As I turn arround, he looks big eyed on the big buck on my horse. I only nod.

,,I never knew you were a hunter Yumiko." He says.

,,If you have to wander around alone with no money, cause someone dragged you from your homeland to America, and ripped you away from your family and loved ones, to just to throw you away like garbage, you need to be good at hunting and skining Mister Van Der Linde." I explain.

,,Fair enough. But why did you go hunting?" He says.

I sigh sad, and look to the ground. Or rather on my right foot and my leg prosthesis on my left leg. I lost my leg when I was eight, two months before I got dragged to America by a kidnapper. Now I only have a piece of my thigh left.

,,You know, Mister Van Der Linde..." I start.

,,I thought Maybe I'll get that done without any problems. I love going to go on missions with you all, but for some reason I always do everything wrong. I don't know why. I feel bad about it. You should take the buck, go back to your family, and should left me here to die Mister Van Der Linde. Or shoot me. I'm not worth it..."

I start to cry.

,,No matter how hard I try, I always do something wrong, I just bring you misfortune." I sob.

Meanwhile Dutch calemd The Count down. It will be hard to carry the buck for The Count, but he will make it. He's strong.


	2. And now?

But nothing happens.

,,Mister Van Der Linde?" I sob.

Maybe he left. But then I hear leaves rustle, and steps that come closer. Then I see his boots. They are not far away from mine. I start shaking. I've always been afraid of him.

,,Yumiko." He starts.

,,Just kill me Mister Van Der Linde. I'm not worth it." I sob.

,,I heard what you say, as I walked towards the shore. I'm sorry." I sob.

,,You don't have to be. You didn't listen on purpose. He says.

I sob again. And start to shake more. Why don't he left me here, take the buck and go?

,,Just go Mister Van Der Linde. I like you all, but Arthur was right. Maybe I kill you all inadvertently with my behavior. I can't do anything about it. It just happens." I sob. 

,,Hey look at me Yumiko." He says. 

I did. Unsure.

,,I don't kill you, and I don't left you here alone. Even though it might be better for us. I give you one last chance."

I look at him suprised. I need to do it right this time!

,,T-thank you Mister Van Der Linde." I stutter.

I never caled him Dutch. I have respect, and he never liked me. The others I call Mister or Misses and then their last names too, cause they all hate me, and I want to show at least some respect.

,,Mount up then. Follow me!" he commands.

I did as he told. Then I follow him back to camp. The ride was quiet. Unpleasantly silent. But that's alright. We arrive back in camp some time after. It's already getting dark. I untie the big buck on my horse after I d it dismounted. Then I pick it up, and carry it over to Pearson. Everyone looks at me surprised.

,,Oh my. Did you hunted that?" Pearson asks me.

,,Yes." 

Then I turn arround and start walking with hanging head. I should be proud that I killed it and feed all but I'm not. I'm sad and unhappy. Dutch and the others sit by the campfire. I sit a bit away on a chair at Hosea's tent. I look sad to the ground. Even Trelawny hates me. Everybody hates me.

,,You know. Yumiko did for once something right. And I mean not only the hunting of that big monster." Dutch starts.

,,What did she do?" Josiah asks in disbelief.

They clearly can't believe him, that I did something right for once. Ouch that hurt.

,,She saved me." He says.

,,She what!?" Arthur says.

,,I wanted to say something to her, and then a cougar jumped towards me. There was no time to react for me left, and she killed it and saved me."

,,Really? I mean your no liar, but I can't believe that she did that."

,,I can't believe it neither, even though I saw it John. It's Alright." Dutch speaks again.

I still sit their on the chair, alone and sad. They don't want to have anything to do with me, which is why I always avoid them. A tear start running down my right cheek. Then a sob left my mouth. Why do I have to be such a miscarriage? I sob again. I don't notice how the all look at me. I sit there and cry and sob wich seems like forever.

,,Yumiko?" I suddenly hear the soft English voice of Josiah.

,,Mister Trelawny?" I sob.

I still look sad to the ground.

,,Dutch wants you to join at the campfire."

It sounds like a joke.

,,You sure Mister Trelawny?" I sob.

,,Yes. He sent me to get you."

,,Okay then."

I follow him to the campfire. Unsure.


End file.
